Forgotten
by amber-goddess
Summary: The FCA mourn the loss of their fallen leader...Evan Daniels. Some laughs, some tears...my own humble tribute to the Spyke-man himself.
1. Forgotten Hero's and villians

Authors note: Just a quick fic that has been playing on my mind for a while. I mean no offence to anyone with it ---- heck, I do a lot of the stuff mentioned myself. Its just observation. Nobody get pissy at me, please?  
  
  
  
  
  
The small group was gathered in one of the empty classrooms. The tall glass windows looked out onto a deserted basketball court, sky tainted lilac with the onset of evening. Elsewhere in the school, a janitor's whistle haunted the corridors as he locked up for the night. Evan was grateful that he had let them use the school space. They could have held the meeting elsewhere, but Bayville High seemed like a natural neutral ground for the gathering. Looking around at the assembled, he saw kids gathered that had been enemies ever since arriving in Bayville. Under any other circumstances, they would have been fighting each other. But not this time. They were all united for a similar cause ---- they could put their petty differences aside for half an hour or so.  
  
He was pleased was the amount of kids that had showed up. When Evan had first put up the posters, he wasn't certain how many people would respond. After all, he might have been the only one who felt this way.  
  
Apparently not.  
  
They had moved the desks to make a large space in the middle of the room, placing chairs in a circle so that they could all sit facing each other. He had seen it on a movie once, and he was pretty sure that this was the way to do it. Okay, maybe they weren't quite Alcoholics Anonymous, but he figured that a similar setting would be appropriate. The kids were chatting nervously amongst each other, talk confined to quiet murmurings. There was definitely some tension in this room. He hoped that that would dissipate during the proceedings.  
  
He glanced up at the clock on the wall opposite him. Five O'clock. Time to get this thing started.  
  
Clearing his throat to gain their attention, he stood up from his seat. A respectful hush spell over the students as they all looked up at him expectantly. Despite the situation, it was nice to have people actually paying him some notice.  
  
"My name is Evan Daniels," he started in a clear voice, "And I called this meeting tonight for a very important reason. First of all, I want to thank you all for coming. To be honest, I didn't know how many people would show. So, you know --- thanks." He paused and looked around the group. All eyes were trained on him, faces upturned keenly. Different kids - freshmen and seniors, black and white, X Men and Brotherhood. If Xavier had been there, he would have had something moving to say. He wasn't Xavier --- he'd flunked debate for God's sake --- but these kids needed a voice. And right now, he was the only one offering.  
  
Standing a little taller, he took a deep breath. "I'm here to say that I resent the way that I'm ignored in fan fiction. I'm going to make a stand for anyone who feels that they get a raw deal from the script writers on the show, and from the fans themselves. We've been mistreated for too long and I'm not going to take it anymore!"  
  
He paused in surprised at the round of applause that followed his little speech. Blushing a little, the dark skinned boy gave a lopsided grin and nodded appreciatively. A couple of the younger mutants rose to their feet and gave him a standing ovation. He was glad for the support.  
  
Waiting for everything to calm down, Evan continued. "That's why I called this meeting. I've felt this way for a long time --- ever since season one I guess --- and after a while I figured that there must be others who felt this way. A quick scroll on the internet showed that there were only a couple of characters from the show who were getting decent fic coverage. What about the rest of us? Don't we deserve a little appreciation?" He paused for dramatic effect. "And that's why I've called the first official meeting of the FCA - Forgotten Characters Anonymous!"  
  
More applause, with a considerable amount of cheering thrown in for good measure. This time, he didn't wait for the noise to subside. He was being carried on the crest of a wave.  
  
"The FCA will stand up for all the Evolution characters who feel that they don't get the respect that they deserve! We can look out for each other, support each other! We don't have to go through this alone! We can stick together --- make people notice us!"  
  
The clapping rose to a crescendo, even more students standing to cheer him on.  
  
Getting into the swing of things, he threw a fist into the air. "We will not be ignored any longer!!"  
  
The response was more then he had imagined that it would be. Frustration that had been building for months was let lose in a hammering of applause. Some stomped their feet on the ground, some jumped up and down. One young mutant threw his baseball hat in the air. And in the middle of it all was Evan Daniels, grinning happily. He let go a breath that he hadn't realised that he had been holding and beamed at the other students.  
  
If he had got this response in debate class, maybe he wouldn't have flunked after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
It took a while to get everyone quiet again, almost a full five minutes in fact. Finally, after much cheering and backslapping, Evan looked around to make sure that everyone was sitting in their seats. They were all silent, waiting for him to speak. Unlike at the beginning of the meeting, there was no tense undertones --- no nervousness. If anything, there was an overwhelming feeling of community. At the end of the day, he reasoned, they were all in the same boat.  
  
Sitting back down in his own chair, the blonde haired mutant rubbed a hand over his knuckles. He wasn't quite sure what to do now. He thought back to the movie that he had watched for ideas. Inspired, he smiled.  
  
"Okay then, why don't we go around the group and introduce ourselves? Kind of a get-to-know-ya deal."  
  
There was a quiet murmur of agreement. Encouraged, he continued gestured to the boy sitting to his right. "Why don't you start us off?"  
  
The large figure shifted uneasily, hands clasped together in his lap. He cleared his throat nervously. "Well, my name is Fred Dukes, and I-I'm a member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants." He paused and looked at Evan. "Was that okay?"  
  
Evan nodded encouragingly. "Why don't you tell us why you're here, Fred?"  
  
Freddy frowned. "Because the poster said so. Oh wait, I get ya." There was a hesitant pause as he trained his eyes down on the floor. "I guess I'm here because of the stuff you've said. Nobody writes about me. I mean, I know that I don't say much, and my powers aren't exactly optic- blast cool --- but I'm still a member of the Brotherhood. I just wish that people would pay me some attention is all ---" he trailed into silence, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
Evan reached over and rested his hand on Fred's gigantic shoulder. "Its okay, man. Let it out."  
  
There was a quiet sniffing. "I can't help being shy. If you had been overweight you're whole life, wouldn't you be? Even the fan writers make fun of me. They write me stupid --- I mean really, totally stupid. I'm not the brightest spoon in the draw, but I'm not half as thick as they make out. And there's another thing," he scowled "I am NOT constantly thinking about food! And I am NOT constantly eating! I mean, when was the last time that you saw me pig-out on the show?"  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Exactly! I don't do it! I'm big because of my mutant power, not because I'm some kind of slob. And even if I was, they shouldn't be constantly going on about my weight. But at least those people write about me. Most don't bother. Even in Brotherhood fics, I usually get left out. Lance and Pietro get paired with every girl going --- even Todd gets a staring role sometimes." He shook his head sadly. "Not me though. Everybody forgets about me." Fred sighed and shrugged, signalling that he was finished.  
  
There was a round of applause. Freddy looked up in surprise, cheeks flushing scarlet. Despite himself, he gave a small smile.  
  
"Boy," he breathed, "I feel tons better."  
  
Sitting next to him, a small red-haired girl put her hand on his. He looked up in surprise.  
  
"Och, ye wee cutey," Rahne Sinclair beamed shyly, "I always though tha' ye were the best o' the whole Brotherhood."  
  
Freddy blinked uncertainly. "Really?"  
  
She nodded. "Nae foolin'."  
  
Freddy thought for a moment, trying desperately to think of something nice to say back to her. "I-I like what you've done to your hair," he told her lamely, gesturing to her short pig-tails.  
  
The girl giggled appreciatively and the two exchanged timid grins. Evan decided to move on quickly, before the situation could dissolve into candy hearts and roses. He looked to the group of kids sitting after Fred.  
  
"Any of you guys want to go next?"  
  
The band of younger mutants glanced at each other, a dark skinned Brazilian boy finally raising his hand.  
  
"Is it okay if I speak for all of the New Recruits?" he asked.  
  
Evan nodded. "Sure, why not?" he paused, suddenly frowning. "Erm --- who are you guys?"  
  
The boy - Roberto - leant forward and looked around the circle. "See, that's exactly what I'm talking about! Nobody knows who we are! We're just 'The New Recruits'. Erm, hello? We've been here for a full season now. Can't we just be X Men?"  
  
A look of revelation spread across Evan Daniel's face. "Oh, right! I remember you now. I've seen you guys hanging around the Institute a couple of times."  
  
Roberto arched a charcoal eyebrow. "Bet you can't name all of us" he challenged.  
  
Evan frowned thoughtfully. "Lets see --- there's Bobby, Jubilation Lee, Armara ---- " he trailed into silence, deep in concentration. "Err ---- Jamie? Jamine? What's his name --- Multiple Man?"  
  
The younger mutant leaned back triumphantly. "You see? No one can! It's like we're just spare parts that came along with season two. We don't have any character --- any adventures of our own. We just hang around the Xavier Institute making trouble for the main characters."  
  
Jubilation Lee, sitting next to Roberto, nodded in agreement. "We don't really blame the fan writers. It's the writers on the show really." She looked up at Evan. "All you guys got origin stories --- a personality. We didn't get anything like that. We just appeared at the Institute one day, totally cool with our powers and with no angst whatsoever. I mean, would you want to write fan fiction about people like that? I know I wouldn't. It's lame."  
  
Evan, who had been counting the number of New Recruits with narrowed eyes, suddenly spoke. "Hey, where's the Iceman?"  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause amongst the young X Men. It was Roberto who finally answered.  
  
"Ever since they put him with the main X Men in 'Day of Recovery', he thinks that he's too cool to hang out with us." He shrugged. "We invited him to come to the meeting, but he said that he didn't have a problem with how the writers used him."  
  
Armara pouted and crossed her arms. "I haven't seen much fan fiction with HIS name on it."  
  
"I have." Jubilation Lee scowled. "They always insist on putting us two together."  
  
The young princess smirked. "You didn't seem to have a problem with him in Storm's loft last night."  
  
Jubilation's eyes widened in shock. "You take that back!" she shrieked.  
  
Evan quickly jumped in before the situation got out of hand. The last thing that he needed was for the first meeting of the FCA to dissolve into a bitch fight. "Ladies, ladies!" He held up his hands for order. "Please can we have a little control? We're all friends here, remember?"  
  
The two girls glared at each other for a further moment before turning sulkily away. Jamie, who had been sitting between them, glanced gratefully up at Evan.  
  
"I think that we'd better be moving on." The bleached blonde skater gestured to the girl sitting next to Sam. "What's you're name?"  
  
The girl started as he looked at her and blinked hurriedly behind a pair of oversized sunglasses. "Th-the poster said that it was anonymous. I-I didn't think that you need my name."  
  
Evan smiled encouragingly. "Nobody's going to judge you. It's just nice to know who we're talking too, is all."  
  
The girl paused uncertainly. With her sunglasses and baseball cap, she was obviously trying to cover her true identity. Evan watched her closely. There was something familiar about her ----  
  
With a weary sigh, the girl took of the hat and shook her hair free. It fell well past her shoulders in shining scarlet waves, emerald green eyes uncovered as she removed the glasses. Revealed. The girl stared anxiously at the gathered group. "I guess you all know who I am?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
Evan reeled back in surprise. "Jean?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"The poster said that anyone who felt that they got a raw deal from the writers could come." Jean Grey swallowed and shrugged. "Guess that's me."  
  
Rahne, who had been talking in whispers to Freddy ever since he had finished with his introduction, suddenly looked up. "But ye're in all of th' episodes? How can ye think that ye're hard done by?"  
  
"Oh sure, the script writers love me." Jean shook her head bitterly. "It's the fans themselves that seem to have the problem. I never get any fics to myself. If I'm in any at all, it's only to play Duncan and Scott off against each other, or to act like a self-obsessed bitch in the background." She thought about it for a moment. "Unless its an original character story, in which case I'm there briefly in the first scene when I try and get the OC to talk about their troubled past."  
  
Evan thought back to all the episodes of Evolution that he had ever watched. "Well, it is keeping in character --- " he admitted thoughtfully.  
  
The red haired senior looked around desperately. "But there's more to me than just that! I'm not just some popularity queen that happens to have super powers. I have angst too!"  
  
The others stared at her doubtfully.  
  
"I do! I have problems, just the same as anyone else. The only difference is that I don't whine about them all the time. Rogue has more friends than me for God's sake, and she's supposed to be a loner! Do you know how many friends I have," she held up her index finger "One. Scott Summers."  
  
Sam frowned. "What about that Taryn girl you used to hang out with?"  
  
Jean paused uncomfortably. "She hasn't really spoken to me since I came out about being with Scott. And there's another thing! The writers always make me out to be a total bitch - that I was stringing Scott along from the very beginning. I wasn't! But the writers don't like that, so obviously I'm playing Scott along while I use Duncan for his popularity. That is so not true! They just can't hack that I'm good at a lot of stuff --- they WANT me to be bitchy. They act like I just pretend to be nice to people --- that I don't really care about any of them. Why is it so hard for people to accept that I might genuinely want to help others?"  
  
Jubilation Lee smirked to Roberto. "Its okay, I can totally relate to what you're going through," she told him in a mock Jean-Grey voice, then burst out laughing. Evan shot her a warning glance, quickly subduing her into silence.  
  
"I just want people to write me as a human being for once. I'm not the cardboard no-personality social worker that they make me out to be, and I'm not a backstabbing bitch either. I have problems, just like any other teenager. I just wish that writers would accept me! It's been two and a half seasons now, why won't they get over this whole anti-Jean thing?!"  
  
She stopped and looked up. She had been speaking shrill and fast, and the two kids sitting next to her had edged away as far as they could. Even Evan was watching her doubtfully.  
  
"Sorry," she smiled apologetically. "Guess I got a little carried away."  
  
Evan frowned and rubbed his hands together awkwardly. "Well, Yeeaah." He was looking around desperately for a distraction when there was a knock on the door. Thankful that he wouldn't have to deal with Jean and her problems, he seized upon the diversion.  
  
"Come in," he called. It was probably the janitor come to kick them out.  
  
The door opened and a figure walked in. Or rather rolled in. It was not the Janitor, but Professor Xavier. He glanced around at the gathered group, smiling warmly.  
  
"I'm not late for the FCA meeting am I?"  
  
Evan was stunned into silence. After a moment, he remembered his manners and nodded hurriedly. "No, no of course not. Come right on in --- err, sir."  
  
Charles, apparently oblivious to the surprised stares that he was receiving from the gathered kids, beamed cheerfully. "Well, this is nice," he clucked warmly, as if appreciating a well cooked meal. He wheeled his chair between Sam and Jean, who moved respectfully to make room for him.  
  
"Oh, by the way," he started suddenly, looking up at Evan. "I invited a friend along. That won't be a problem, will it?"  
  
Storm's young nephew blinked. "No, I guess not. The more the merrier."  
  
Charles nodded in appreciation and turned his head to the open doorway. "Erik?" he called "You can come in if you want."  
  
Rahne frowned. "Erik who?"  
  
Freddy was about to answer when he was suddenly cut short. A lone figure filled the doorway. Dark and looming, cape fluttering in a nonexistent breeze, he strode slowly from the shadows. The glittering eyes considered each of the gathered in turn, an icy sneer curling at his mouth.  
  
Magneto.  
  
Charles smiled and waved him in. "Pull up a chair, old friend. I told you that we wouldn't be the only ones coming."  
  
Magneto drifted to stand behind the man in the wheelchair. "I prefer to stand," he growled quietly. To Evan's surprise, Magneto was blushing, obviously embarrassed to be there. Weird.  
  
Charles shrugged and looked to Evan. "I'm not really here for myself. Its Erik. He has a problem with the way that he is portrayed in fan fiction."  
  
"I do not."  
  
The bald man sighed. "We've been through this. If you have a problem, it won't help just to keep it to yourself. These people have all been through the same as you --- you will not face ridicule."  
  
Evan looked shakily up at Magneto, the evil mutant staring back with grim features. "Hey man, whatever is said in the FCA doesn't leave this room." He attempted a nervous smile, failing miserably. "We're all friends here."  
  
Charles raised his eyebrows to Erik. "What did I tell you?"  
  
Magneto growled in irritation and shook his head. He was not wearing his helmet and his silvery hair fell across his forehead. The pinkish tinge to his cheeks increased to a dusky scarlet. "I do not need to be discussing my private matters with a group of teenagers," he muttered coldly.  
  
Charles watched him closely for a moment before turning away. "Alright then, why don't I start?" He glanced at Evan, who nodded with the go- ahead.  
  
"Well," he started, steepling his fingers under his chin. "I don't really have a problem with being ignored. Alright, I may not have any fan fictions on my own account, but I appear in most that feature the X Men as a team. The same goes for my appearances on the show. What I do feel upset about is the manner in which many writers chose to portray me." He paused, looking around at the gathered. "Have any of you heard of the anti- Xavier movement?"  
  
The gathered mutants exchanged curious glances and shook their heads. The mahogany skinned leader of the FCA tilted his head thoughtfully. "What's that Professor?"  
  
Charles shifted uncomfortably. Evidently, it was not a subject that he held favour over. "The anti-Xavier movement," he explained, "Is a group of fan fictions that feature me as the principle villain. They have me committing an array of unfavourable acts, ranging from mind control or purposefully splitting up couples, to planning the destruction of mankind."  
  
Behind his, Magneto gave a low chuckle. "Charles," he purred darkly, "I didn't know that you had it in you."  
  
Xavier sighed wearily. "I don't. If I did, then I would not have a problem with these fics."  
  
"At least they allow you some screen time with which to attempt these evil schemes. I am supposed to be the main villain of the show and I have yet to note any fan fictions devoted to me."  
  
Evan rested his chin against his hand, getting into full therapist mode. He was rather enjoying this. "Well now that's not true. There's tons of fics with you in them lately."  
  
Magneto swallowed before looking away. "Those are not my stories," he murmured quietly. "They are Pietro's. I am merely a tool by which to provide him with more angst."  
  
There was a slight tremor to the silver haired mutant's voice. It did not go unnoticed. Jean Grey looked up at him sadly. "And how does that make *you* feel?"  
  
The older man's eyes closed briefly. "How do you think it makes me feel? I am overshadowed by my own son. I must content myself to making guest appearances in Pietro fics --- causing him conflicts which stretch for chapters at a time." He curled his gloved hands into fists, a strand of hair falling over his brow. "I am not a villain. I am simply Quicksilver's evil father."  
  
Jean nodded sympathetically. "I can relate to what you're going through."  
  
Evan frowned doubtfully at the senior before turning to Magneto. "Listen man, I hear what you're saying. I mean, if I make an appearance in ANY fic nowadays, it's only to act at Pietro's punch bag, you know what I'm saying?"  
  
Erik looked up hopefully, eyes shining with tears of frustration. "Really?" he sniffed, "You mean I'm not the only one?"  
  
"Of course not! I've been living in that dudes shadow since day one! The only time it ever evens out is if its an Evitro fic!"  
  
Magneto frowned. "What's Evitro?"  
  
A dreamy half-smile played on the young boys mouth as he slipped away into a by now familiar fantasy. Pietro in the locker-room after a basketball game. Pietro getting undressed in the locker-room after a basketball game. Pietro getting into a shower after getting undressed in the locker-room after a basketball game ----  
  
He crossed his legs, clearing his throat hurriedly. "You know, I'm not sure. Maybe I'll look it up later."  
  
Magneto smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Evan Daniels."  
  
Evan sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Hey, no sweat."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was much later when the FCA finally called it a night. It took a while for Magneto to work through his issues with Pietro, and by the time that the group slowly trickled away the sky had darkened to the colour of India ink. Evan stood by the door and saw them off.  
  
Magneto was the first to leave, eyes still red-rimmed from the discussion about his childhood insecurities. He offered Evan his gloved hand, shaking the young boy's firmly. "There will always be a place for you with my new team --- if you desire it."  
  
Evan smiled gratefully. It was something to think about. "Thanks man."  
  
The master of magnetism bowed slightly and strode through the door.  
  
Next was Jean Grey, accompanied by a number of the New Recruits. She paused awkwardly for a moment, putting her sunglasses back on.  
  
"Listen Evan --- I'd really appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, you know?"  
  
He nodded silently and watched her as she left. He wasn't going to rat on her. It was called Forgotten Character's ANONYMOUS for a reason.  
  
It took a couple of minutes for the rest of the New Recruits to leave. Roberto gave him a friendly high-five as he passed, Armara and Jubilation Lee still swapping snide remarks to each other. Evan rolled his eyes. Girls. He would never understand them. Guys on the other hand ----  
  
He was saved from slipping into another Pietro fantasy as Rahne and Freddy left the room, hand in hand. They were the original odd-couple to say the least, but they seemed happy. He hadn't seen a smile like that on Freddy's face since --- well, come to think of it, he's NEVER seen a smile like that on Freddy's face. Ever. Rahne flashed the blonde haired mutant a quick grin as she left. Evan hoped that it worked out for them.  
  
The door shut with a soft thud as the last of the mutants left. That was it. Everyone was gone. Time to put the chairs back and return the keys to the Janitor.  
  
He turned, and found himself looking at the Professor.  
  
"Oh hey, Prof. I thought that you'd gone already."  
  
Charles smiled softly. "I will, shortly." He looked around the deserted classroom, hands cupped in his lap. "I'd say that it when rather well, wouldn't you?"  
  
Evan shrugged one shoulder. "I guess so."  
  
The older man considered him silently for a moment, then began to slowly wheel himself towards the doorway. "And Evan?"  
  
Storm's nephew looked up. "Hm?"  
  
Charles nodded gently. "You deserve better. I wanted you to know that"  
  
Evan didn't know what to say to that. Eyes lowered self-consciously to the floor, he pulled his eyebrows into a look of thought. "We all do."  
  
Charles silently left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Evan Daniels sighed and looked up. Freddy, Jean, Magneto, the New Recruits ---- they were all great characters. If people worked a little harder --- to look beyond the surface --- maybe one day they would get the appreciation that they deserved. It would happen, eventually, of course it would. One day, when the Kurt stories would ran dry, and the writers ran out of people to pair Rogue with, they would have to look elsewhere for inspiration.  
  
And when they did --- well, the FCA would always be there.  
  
Smiling to himself, he picked up the nearest chair and began to clear away. He wanted to get back to the institute. One of his favourite fan fic authors was uploading an Evitro story tonight, and he wanted to print it off before Kitty could claim the computer.  
  
God he loved slash.  
  
Shifting a table back into place, he began to whistle the X Men theme. 


	2. The end of the road

Authors Note: This isn't really like the first chapter. I'm just going to put Evan's departure through the eyes of the FCA members. I had no idea that he was leaving, and when I found out --- I wanted to do a little tribute to him. So, here it is. Long live Evan Daniels!  
  
Linda J - I've actually put Sabretooth in this chapter. I was going to in the first one, but in the interests of keeping it as short as possible, I had to edit his involvement out. Still, there's plenty of Victor goodness in this chapter to make up for it ---  
  
FCA - Fellowship of Christian Athletes? Hmm --- wouldn't it be interesting if they mistook the meaning of the posters ---?  
  
*Young athlete wearing a tee-shirt with the slogan 'Open your heart to the big J.C' enters the room and looks around*: "Hey, is this the FCA meeting?"  
  
*Beast (in full furry glory) smiles*: "Sure thing friend, step right on in-- --"  
  
*Athlete runs away screaming*  
  
*Beast looks puzzled*: "Was it something I said?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The FCA were gathered, as before, in an empty classroom. Nobody spoke. The silence weighed around them, heavy an intangible, as they waited. Outside, dusk fell over Bayville, sky stained a hazy lavender as the sun sank below the tree line.  
  
Slowly, the hands on the clock moved. It was now twenty past five.  
  
Sam sighed. "He's not coming, is he?" It wasn't a question - it was a statement of fact.  
  
Jubilation Lee looked over to him. "He might," she murmered softly.  
  
The young mutant shook his head, heavy strand of blonde hair falling over his eyes. "Dang it, its been twenty minutes. If he was gonna show, he would have done it already."  
  
The group fell back into uneasy quiet. The all watched the show - they knew why they were here. The week before had been the first ever showing on 'X-Tream Measures' ---- the episode where Evan had left. It had been a shock for everyone. Evan Daniels --- the Spyke man --- X Men team member and leader of the FCA --- gone. Maybe forever.  
  
It hit them all pretty hard.  
  
Beyond the classroom door there was the hollow echo of footsteps along the corridor. The gathered mutants looked up hopefully as the figure stepped into the room. It was, however, only Freddy.  
  
He looked around at the kids, disappointment quickly washing over his features. "No Evan?" he asked breathlessly as he sunk into the empty chair next to Rahne.  
  
Charles Xavier, sitting opposite, sighed and lowered his head. "No, I am afraid not."  
  
"Why were ye so late derlin'?" Rahne frowned and slipped her hand into Fred's.  
  
He shrugged his massive shoulders. "Pietro didn't take the news so good," he admitted wearily.  
  
The red-haired girl watched him sympathetically. "Hows he holdin' up?"  
  
"Not so well. It took an entire bottle of aspirins just to slow him down enough so that we could understand what he was saying." He grimaced with the memory. "He's locked himself in the bathroom when I left. Lance and Todd were trying to talk him out when I left."  
  
A low groan sounded from the corner. "Just what the world needs," Magneto sneered bitterly, "More fuel for Pietro angst stories."  
  
Charles shot his old friend a warning glance. "Erik----"  
  
There was a quiet sniffing from the crowd of New Recruits. Wedged between Armara and Roberto, Jamie sobbed softly into the sleeve of his sweater, tears streaming down his cheeks. Armara had her arms around him in a sisterly hug. She looked up.  
  
"Jamie's still kind of upset about what they did to Evan," she explained quietly.  
  
There was a muffled hiccup. "Poor E-Evan," he whimpered. "Poor, p-poor Evan."  
  
The young princess rested her cheek against his head and rocked him as though he were a baby. "Shhh --- It'll be alright," she murmured, soothing his tousled hair. "The scriptwriters might make him come back after a while. Remember what they did with Boom-boom?"  
  
Jean spoke up. "Yeah, gee, thanks for sending her back Fred," she said, scowling angrily at the Brotherhood mutant as she spoke. "Just what the Institute needed - Tabitha Smith hogging the shower every morning."  
  
Freddy snorted. "Hey, she's your problem now."  
  
"Yeah, don' we know it." Roberto shuddered. "Dat chica is *nasty*. She used my leg razor to shave her under-arms and bikini-line."  
  
There was a sudden horse wailing from Jamie. Armara glared at the gathered kids.  
  
"Will you guys shut up already," she hissed, "Jamie's upset enough without having to listen to you guys bitch."  
  
There was a guilty pause, then a general murmur of agreement, muttered apologies from those who had spoken. Evan's sudden departure had affected them all deeply --- everyone was on edge. A tense moment of silence passed.  
  
Finally, it was Jean that spoke. Running a hand through her long scarlet hair, he lowered her gaze respectfully to the floor. "Armara's right. Evan has gone --- we shouldn't bicker between ourselves. That's not what he would have wanted." She thought for a moment, forehead creased in a frown of thought. She glanced quickly up at Roberto. "Wait --- you shave your legs?"  
  
The Brazilian boy blinked in surprise. "Of course. Haven't you noticed how soft and silky smooth they are?"  
  
Jubilation Lee swiftly raised a hand. "I have."  
  
There was a low growl of frustration. Magneto stood from his chair, cape billowing, and began stalking angrily across the room. His gloved hands curled unconsciously into fists. "Evan Daniels must not be allowed to leave the show. He has not yet realized his full potential."  
  
Charles nodded patiently. "Yes, I know. But there is nothing that we can do, Erik. If the scriptwriters decide that Spyke should leave the X Men, then we are powerless to do anything against it."  
  
"But to join the Morlocks?!" Magneto cried, staring at his old friend in disbelief, "Why?! He could have joined the Brotherhood. That way they could have continued with his character development while still removing him from the Xavier Institute." He gave an embittered sneer and continued pacing. "You know that they will effectively abandon him in those tunnels. He has been sentenced to cartoon oblivion."  
  
"Erik, please. Try to calm yourself---"  
  
With a horse scream of frustration, Magneto brought a fist down on a nearby desk. There was a shrill splintering of wood as the table shattered. The younger X Men recoiled in fear.  
  
"You don't understand!" He bellowed, "How could you understand?! You don't know what its like --- to be upstaged by your own son! To see fan fiction after fan fiction devoted to Pietro! It tears me apart! Evan was the only one who knew what it was like to live in Quicksilver's shadow. If he leaves I will be alone. Truly alone. I can't live like that."  
  
Glaring at them all with unbridled rage, the evil mutant suddenly seemed to weaken. His caped shoulders sagged, shadow falling over his features as he lowered his head. With a low groan, he pressed his hands against his forehead, screwing his eyes tightly shut. A single bitter tear slid down his pale cheek.  
  
"God I hate Pietro," he murmured, voice oddly strangled.  
  
Charles wheeled himself to his friend's side. "This is not Pietro's fault. You must stop torturing yourself like this."  
  
Magneto stared up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "I will personally hunt down the scriptwriter who got rid of Evan," he hissed, "And I will feed his mutilated carcass to Sabretooth."  
  
The bald headed man watched him uneasily. "Why don't we take this one step at a time, hm? It may yet be that this is only a temporary arrangement. Perhaps the writers are planning to bring him back at a later date, with a story line that will held to develop him as a character. We cannot judge them too harshly - after all, it was they that created him."  
  
There was a quiet snuffling. Jamie looked up from Armara's arms, wiping his running nose with his sleeve. "D-do you really thing s-so?"  
  
The Professor smiled gently. "Of course."  
  
Erik snorted, but chose not to comment.  
  
There was a considering quiet as the FCA took a moment to think about Evan Daniels, and what had occurred to him since joining the X Men three seasons ago. He had had it tough right from the beginning. Unlike all of the other characters, he was completely original. He had no comic history --- no ready-made fan base to fall back on --- every episode for him had been a struggle. His origin story had been overshadowed by the inclusion of Pietro --- something which he had never been able to shake off --- and his mutant powers lacked the 'wow factor' showmanship of teleportation or optic blasts. Aside from his rivalry with Quicksilver and his family connections with Storm, the writers didn't make any attempt to give him any relationships with any of the other characters. He had no friends --- no crush --- he simply hung out at the Institute, annoying the other characters.  
  
And it wasn't that he wasn't an interesting character. In many ways, Evan was more true to life than any of the other mutants. He was a typical teenager. He could be rebellious, quick to anger, even bordering on the selfish sometimes --- but his heart was in the right place, and he always came through when it mattered.  
  
The problem was that the writers only ever focused on him if he was in some kind of trouble - when he was failing school --- when he was in trouble at the Institute. It was like somewhere along the line, they decided to make him into the 'moral of the story' kid. He was metamorphed into a stereotypical angry black teen, when his character went so much deeper than that. Unfortunately, those depths were - largely - ignored, and Evan grew more resented by the fans as the seasons progressed.  
  
When Doctor McCoy went through his transformation into the Beast, who was it who helped him through it? Responsible Scott? Lovable Kurt? Troubled- yet-ever-popular Rogue? No, it was Evan. Evan might not be a model pupil, but when the going got tough, he stuck it out. He was brave and loya, and he stook up for what he believed in. He deserved a lot more respect than he got.  
  
People just never gave him that chance.  
  
Pulling everyone from their thoughts, there was a soft tapping on the door. Everyone looked up hopefully.  
  
Hank McCoy stuck his head around the door. "Is this the FCA meeting?" he asked, blue eyes scanning the gathered mutants.  
  
The kids sagged, a little disappointed. They had been hoping that it was Evan. Charles, looking around at the disheartened looks on their faces, turned quickly to Hank, mustering what he hoped was an encouraging smile.  
  
"OF course, please, pull up a chair."  
  
The blue furred man paused in the doorway, brow contorted uncertainly. "I err --- I brought along an acquaintance of mind." He hesitated. "Does that matter?"  
  
Charles tilted his head. "As Evan once said - the more the merrier."  
  
Still, the Beast looked uncomfortable. "He's a little anti-social. He's unsure of whether he'll be welcomed."  
  
Jean arched an eyebrow to the Institute Instructor. "Mr McCoy, Blob's sitting over there holding hands with Rahne and Magneto's the one blubbering in the corner. Trust me, I think that we can handle your friend."  
  
Hank frowned, then glanced at the silver haired mutant hurriedly drying his eyes on the hem of his cape. He looked bemused for a moment, then simply shrugged.  
  
"Okay dokey."  
  
He moved gorilla-like, into the room, balancing his body weight on his heavy knuckles. From the space he had occupied in the doorway, a menacing shadow emerged. Tall and fierce, long hair dirty and unkept, he took a long stride forward. It was Sabretooth, and in his hands he held a present.  
  
Magneto gave a slight nod in greeting. "Victor."  
  
Sabretooth returned the gesture. "Erik."  
  
There was a slight pause as they all stared incredulously at the two man- beasts in their midst.  
  
"So---" Hank swung his arms distractedly. "No Evan?"  
  
A blond haired boy dressed in well-worn denims slowly shook his head. "'Friad not," Sam told him truthfully, "We don't even know if he's gonna show."  
  
Sabretooth blinked, then lowered his head. "Oh."  
  
Jean watched him for a long moment. "Is that a problem - em, sir?"  
  
The long-time enemy of Wolverine looked down in disappointment, brown eyes staring sadly at he gift in his clawed hands. "Well, gee, I brought the little guy a present. I figured he'd be here."  
  
"You?!" Magneto gave a hard laugh. "You have brought a present for Evan Daniels?" He shook his head and sneered. "I never had you down as the fatherly type."  
  
There was a low growl from the back of the newcomer's throat. "And why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Before Erik could say anything further, Charles quickly cut in.  
  
"What he means to say," he explained, careful not to offend anyone - especially not the titan like figure before him. "Is that it just seems a little --- unusual. You have never displayed any interests in Evan's welfare, indeed, you have attempted to harm him on several occasions." He spread his palms helplessly. "You can see why we are a little curious about the sudden change in attitude."  
  
Sabretooth sniffed and gave a slight shrug. "Just wanted to show the kid my support. I might not be his best friend or nothing, but I know what its like to be ignored."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
A dusky flush darkened his cheeks. "You know --- with people not liking you and stuff. There scriptwriters, they talk a load of bull-shi-" he paused and looked around at the innocent expression on the faces of the New Recruits. He cleared his throat, deciding not to tell them *exactly* what he thought of the shows writers. "Well, let's put it this way. The only thing that the scriptwriters use me for is the occasional fight scene, and even then I only have three functions - growl, grunt, and/or roar." He shook his head. "It can't be that hard to think of real lines, can it? Maybe they could give me some interests outside of killing Wolverine too --- you know, give me some depth. I'd like that."  
  
Roberto frowned doubtfully. "Outside interests?"  
  
"You know. Fast cars, classical literature, stamp collecting --- I don't care. I just want people to realize that I have a life besides obsessing over Logan and screwing Mystique."  
  
Magneto raised his head, eyes flashing. "What?"  
  
Sabretooth took a step backwards, clawed hand running over the nape of his neck. "I-I don't ---- you know, with Mystique. Well, not anymore anyways." He blinked and shook his shaggy head. "That's not the point. What I mean to say is that I know what its like getting a raw deal from writers - script or fan. I just wanted Evan to know that."  
  
He sighed and shrugged, nothing more to say. Hank rested a hand on his shoulder and steered him gently towards a chair. The gathered kids moved respectfully to make room for them.  
  
Jubilation Lee leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She gave Victor a small smile of encouragement. "So what present did you get him?"  
  
Sabretooth sat down in a chair, coat billowing over a seat. "It's an alarm clock. You know - the kind where you get radio." He blushed a little. "I figured that they might not have 'em down in the Morlock tunnels --- and I know how he likes his musical an' all." He flashed a rueful look in Erik's direction. "I would have gotten him something bigger, but I ain't getting paid much at the moment."  
  
A small red haired girl beamed her approval. "It's a verrry nice gift, Mr Sabretooth." Rahne told him earnestly. "Evan'l love it wheen he comes."  
  
The man looked sadly down at the present, picking idly at the bow. "*If* he comes."  
  
Beast nodded certainly. "He will. If I know one thing about Evan Daniels, its that he doesn't give up on friends." A meditative look crossed over his features. "After all," he mused quietly, "That's the only reason why I'm not chained up in a cell right now. I owe him that."  
  
Jamie had stopped crying and was resting against Armara. His face was pale and blotched with red, but he seemed to have calmed down. "I hope that he's okay," he murmured, more to himself than anyone.  
  
Sam forced himself into a cheery grin. "Hey, buck up kido. This is the Spyke-man we're talkin' about He's probably having a whale of a time down in those tunnels! His own space --- no one on his back all the time --- plenty of room for skateboarding---" he trailed into silence, hoping that he had spoken with more optimism than he felt.  
  
There was a short quiet.  
  
Freddy looked shyly around the group. "I-I wrote a poem earlier --- about how I feel an' all. Its probably no good, but I'd like to share it with you guys --- if you don't mind, I mean."  
  
Charles smiled and gave a slight nod of the head. "Of course."  
  
There were murmurings of encouragement throughout the group. Fred Dukes nodded slowly and retrieved a crumpled piece of paper from his dungaree pocket. Clearing his throat nervously, he began to read -  
  
"Erm --- 'Ode to Evan Daniels', by Freddy.  
  
I watched the show and I read the review.  
  
But something about it just doesn't ring true.  
  
Even thinking about it makes me get mad.  
  
The friend I never knew I had.  
  
  
  
The writers got tierd, that's what they're sayin'.  
  
Morlcoks or not, I don't think they're playin'.  
  
They got rid of Evan and that's too bad.  
  
The friend I never knew I had.  
  
  
  
The FCA will soon be forgotten.  
  
His 'boards still outside, been left to go rotten.  
  
Pietro is heartbroken - its really sad.  
  
The friend I never knew I had.  
  
  
  
Goodbye Evan Daniels, I feel I should kiss ya.  
  
I don't think I will thought I'm sure gonna miss ya.  
  
I hope that this Morlock things only a fad.  
  
The friend I never knew I had."  
  
  
  
The large mutant stopped reading and looked away, covering his eyes with his hand. Heavy sobs made his shoulders quake with unhappiness. Rahne stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Och, Fred. That werr really nice."  
  
The gathered group gave his there applause. It was a sad time for everyone, but they were all here to support one another. That was what Evan had originally wanted, and - with or without him - that's what they were going to do.  
  
"Aww dude --- you made me cry!"  
  
There was a unified intake of breathe as everyone looked up in surprise, all turning to the sound of a familiar voice ----  
  
"Evan!" Jamie squeaked, bounding from Armara's arms and rushing to greet the bleached blonde boy. He threw himself at Evan's waist, gripping him tightly in a hug. "You came back!"  
  
Evan grinned. "Of course I came back, dummy! You think I'd leave without saying goodbye to my buds?" He gave a small yelp as he was suddenly crushed by half a dozen pressing bodies. The New Recruits weren't shy about their emotions. Even Jean was in on it, pushing her way forward to give him a warm kiss.  
  
Charles wheeled his way forward, shaking his head good naturedly. "Alright, alright. Give the boy some room." The crowd parted like the waves before Moses and Evan beamed down at his long-time mentor. "It is good to see you return to us, Evan."  
  
Storm's young nephew shrugged, smile fading a little at the edges. "I got them to drop me off on the way past. I couldn't go without saying goodbye to you guys."  
  
"Goodbye?" The Professor frowned. "But I thought---"  
  
Evan shook his head resolutely. "This is the way its got to be."  
  
A stunned moment of quiet met this revelation. Then, suddenly, Jamie wailed and tightened his grip. "No! You can't go!" Armara tried to pull him away but he wouldn't release his hold. He buried his face in Evan's white vest, eyes shut tightly.  
  
The mahogany-skinned boy placed his hand on his head. "Come one little dude, you can't come with me."  
  
The youngest X-Man looked up. "I could! I could be a Morlock! I'd be a real good one, I promise!" he pleaded hopefully.  
  
Evan sighed. "No one *wants* to be a Morlock --- believe me. Stick with the Institute for a while, huh? Who knows?" He gave a tired smile. "One day, they might even give you an episode of your own. You might get a fan page on the internet! Isn't that worth hanging around for?"  
  
A shadow fell over him. He looked up and found himself staring into the glittering eyes of Magneto. The elder mutant had removed his helmet.  
  
"I will avenge you, Evan Daniels," he assured him quietly. "Of that you can be certain. The writer responsible for this outrage is destined to pay a terrible price --- I promise."  
  
Evan paused, uncertain what to say.  
  
"Err--- thanks man."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A crowd was gathered outside the school. They were all there for one reason --- to say goodbye.  
  
Evan stood at their centre. He wished that he had had more time to get to know them all better. He hadn't known that there time together would be so short.  
  
Sabretooth solemnly handed him a present. Wrapped in birthday wrapper and topped with a garishly jaunty bow, it looked odd sitting in the man's taloned hands. Nevertheless, he accepted it gratefully.  
  
"It's a clock radio - you know, for while you're down in the tunnels," Victor explained.  
  
Evan smiled. "Gee, thanks."  
  
Victor paused hesitantly for a moment, then leaned forward to ruffle the boy's hair. "I'm sure gonna miss beating the crap out of ya, kid."  
  
Beast was next. Over the past months, Hank had become a good friend to Evan. It was going to be tough to leave him. He had taught him a lot --- and not just about Shakespeare either.  
  
"Parting brings such sweet sorrow," the blue furred man mused sadly.  
  
He sniffed and looked away. "Nah. Give it a couple of days and you'll have your hands so full with those guys," he gabbed a thumb in the direction of the New Recruits, "That you won't even have time to think about me."  
  
"Perhaps. Even so --- remember to continue with your studies. And write to us?"  
  
"Sure thing. Take care of Aunty O for me, kay? Don't let her blitz the Institute when she gets PMS."  
  
Hank gave a soft laugh. "Evan, I think I leant my lesson last time. As soon as I see that she's starting to stress, I'm shifting my hide out of there."  
  
Evan moved quickly through the kids, receiving hugs, kisses, and respectful high-fives. He's never gotten this kind of appreciation before. Maybe if he had, things might have turned out different.  
  
He paused before Magneto. The elder mutant watched him closely, breeze flowing through his short hair.  
  
The boy gave a weak smile. "Try not to kill Pietro while I'm away, huh?"  
  
Erik slowly shook his head. "I can make no promises."  
  
Evan scuffed his sneakers on the concrete, looking away. "Yeah --- that's what I thought."  
  
Now there was only the Professor. Evan moved towards him, opening his mouth to seak, when a sudden sound cut him short. A nondescript white van purred through the school gates, pulling up a short distance away. Two men sat in the cab - both mid-thirties, both dressed in hula-shirts and sunglasses. Neither made any move to get out of the van. A sudden flicker of light flashed into existence as one of them lit a cigarette.  
  
Despite herself, Rahne shivered. "Whoe are thoes meen? FBI?"  
  
There was a quiet growl from Magneto. "No, worse," he hissed darkly. "Scriptwriters."  
  
Evan sighed. "That means that I don't have much time." He turned to the Professor. "I've got to go. I just wanted to thank you --- you know, for everything."  
  
Charles closed his eyes sorrowfully. "I only wish that it could have ended differently."  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
"One day, people will realize what a great character you are ---- I promise you."  
  
Storm's young nephew stared up at the sky. The stars were beginning to come out and a pale sliver of moon hung low on the horizon. He thought back to the beginning, when he had fist come to Bayville. He had hated it. Now, at that moment, he would have given anything if it meant that he could stay.  
  
Funny how things turned out.  
  
A cool autumn zephyr ran over his exposed skin, making it tingle pleasantly. He wondered how long it would be before he saw the sky again.  
  
"What's the point?" he murmured thoughtfully. "It's already too late."  
  
Without saying another word, he began to walk resolutely towards the van. One of the scriptwriters jumped out of the cab, opening the doors in the back in readiness. Inside was shadowy and indistinct - void-like --- just like his future. Maybe he would return one day. Maybe he wouldn't. Either way, he was powerless to do anything about it.  
  
He was only a cartoon after all.  
  
Standing in the van, he watched as the scriptwriter slammed the back doors shut on him. The hollow band rebounded in his ears for a moment, and then there was nothing but a pitiless silence. He stared sadly out of the grimy windows to the crowd that had gathered to see him off. The FCA - Forgotten Characters Anonymous. He wondered whether they would eventually succumb to his fate. He hoped not. They deserved better.  
  
*He* deserved better.  
  
The van pulled away, taking Evan away from Bayville.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group stood in silence, watching the white vehicle disappear into the gathering darkness. Nobody spoke - what was there to say? Evan Daniels was gone; a vital part of the Evo history had been erased. And why? Because people had never given him a chance.  
  
Slowly the younger mutants began to drift away. In pairs and threesomes, they walked in a mournful quiet. Time passed, and after a while, only two mutants remained.  
  
"Maybe its for the best," Charles mused quietly. "The fans would have never accepted him."  
  
Erik stirred. "That was not his fault."  
  
"No. It wasn't."  
  
"It could happen to anyone of us, you know. You, me --- Lance, Kitty, Kurt ---- they could write us off at a mere whim."  
  
Charles thought for a moment, fingers steepled under his chin. "No, not Kurt. They would not dare incite the wrath of the fan girls. Kurt will remain at the Institute a long time, I fear."  
  
There was another silence.  
  
Magneto sighed. "Still, perhaps this has not been in vain." He looked across to his old friend, thoughtful smile playing sadly on his mouth. "I have just taken part in a fan fiction that does not incorporate Pietro angst as a central plot line." He stared up at the stars. "Perhaps I am finally free of his curse---"  
  
The night was still and unmoving. Then, from the distance came a low whistle of wind. In perfect timing, a flash of silver streaked across their vision. Pietro Maximoff skidded to a halt --- almost running headlong into his father in the process.  
  
Magneto stared down at him in stunned disbelief. Then, slowly, a look of barely concealed rage crossed over his features. His hands curled into fists, teeth gritted in frustration. He gave a low howl. "Why?! Why do you do this to me?! All I wanted was one fan fiction to myself --- just one!" He looked at his son in utter despair. "Why must you torture me like this?!"  
  
Pietro wasn't listening. He looked up at his father, eyes wild and staring. "Evan? Wheres Evan?" He glanced quickly at the deserted road. "Don't tell me he's gone already?! Hecan'thavegonealready!"  
  
Charles shook his head. "I'm afraid he left a quarter of an hour ago. We don't know where they took him. I am sorry, but you are too late."  
  
Pietro stared at him in disbelief. "B-b-but I'm Quicksilver! I'm the fasted mutant alive! I'veneverbeenlateforanythinginmylife!"  
  
"I am truly sorry, but there is nothing that you can do." Charles took a deep breath. "He has been written out."  
  
Pietro paused, not seeming to understand. His dark eyes shimmered unnaturally. It might have just been the aspirins --- or maybe something deeper. It was hard to tell.  
  
"But --- but what about Evitro?" he murmured quietly.  
  
Magneto opened his mouth to speak, but the snide comment about his son's sexuality was left unsaid. He looked down at Pietro. He might have overshadowed both his father AND Evan in fan fiction --- but that didn't mean that he didn't care about them. In his own way.  
  
Magneto gave a weary sigh and placed his hand on his son's lithe shoulder. Gently steering him away from the school, the two began to walk slowly towards the gates. Charles watched them in considering silence.  
  
"Son, you are young, and have yet to learn of the evils of the world that we live in. Let me tell you the truth about scriptwriters---"  
  
  
  
End. 


End file.
